


Chapter 54

by A_summer



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Chapter 54

这场突如其来的发情持续了整整一周的时间。  
在这七天里，除了吃饭和上厕所这些必须的生理需求，哈利和德拉科两个人几乎无时无刻不纠缠在一起。床上，地板上，沙发上，浴室里，餐桌上……整个宿舍到处都留下了两个人欢爱的痕迹。做到最后，哈利脑子里只剩下Alpha在他体内成结的可怖快感，身体敏感到只要稍微碰一下就会不住地颤抖，仿佛仍处在高潮的余韵当中。  
好在，现在是期末舞会之后。  
在期末考试结束后和正式放假回家之间，有大概十几天左右的时间供小巫师们调休，或者处理自己的事情，这就省去了要向教授同学解释为什么两个人同时消失了整整七天的力气。  
最后一天的时候，哈利的情欲其实已经消解了大半，两个人只是静静地躺在床上，没有什么特别激烈的举动。  
德拉科仍旧埋在哈利体内，从后面搂住他的腰，有一下没一下地拨弄着他的头发。  
等哈利醒来的时候，最先感受到的就是身体里的异样，他难耐地动了动，用早就喊哑了的嗓子喊了一声男友的名字。  
“醒了？”德拉科从哈利身体里退出来，吻了吻哈利的耳垂，“要去洗澡吗？”  
还迷迷糊糊的小巫师看着男友好看的眉眼，突然没忍住笑了出来。  
“……怎么了？”  
“真好。”  
特别好。  
性生活和谐也是恋人之间感情升温的一大助力。  
不过……  
“Omega每个月发情都会持续一周吗？”  
要是每个月都来这么一次，奢靡不奢靡先不说，他估计真有些吃不消。  
“不是。”德拉科勾了勾唇，“可能是因为第一次，一般情况下都是三天左右。”  
“唔。”  
“那么，请问……”金色的脑袋不知不觉间凑了过来，在哈利的脖子里蹭来蹭去，“亲爱的对我的服务还满意吗？”  
“就……还行吧，还有提升的余地。”  
德拉科看着哈利笑的弯弯的眉眼，翻身将人压在下面。  
“是吗？那不如……再练练？”  
今天是最后一天，再不趁机多吃几次，下一顿还指不定是什么时候。  
哈利自觉地搂住了德拉科的脖子，眸子里满是顺从。  
其实，反反复复做了那么多次，腺体里被注射了一次又一次信息素，德拉科到底没有终身标记哈利。  
哈利还记得当他意乱情迷地央求他时，德拉科对他做出的承诺。  
“把它留着，留到一个更重要的时候，留到我们的婚礼。”  
“到时候，我会让你一辈子都属于我。”


End file.
